Real o no, te amo
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: one-shot, manga 678 y UA, entren para que lean de qué va... XD


**N/A: Buenas a todos… XD Este corto shot es tan solo una pequeña escena del manga, con algunos cambios, y al mismo tiempo, "Real o no, te amo"… **

**Cuando escriba las grabaciones, estarán entre comillas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Sasuke los había cubierto con el susanoo, les advertía que no salieran de allí…"

—¡Corte! —un hombre se acercó hasta ellos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—, lo hicieron muy bien, ahora, pasemos a la siguiente escena —se detuvo frente a Naruto.

—¿Salgo yo, verdad?, con Hinata… —cuestionó el rubio, queriendo asegurarse.

—Sí, y en la próxima saldrá Sasuke, junto a Ino y Sai —corroboró él, sintiendo la ónix mirada sobre sí mismo—, luego se volverán a unir, para continuar con esta escena aún inconclusa —el hombre suspiró—, hubiéramos seguido desde aquí, pero me lo han ordenado así.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia adelante, esquivando las rocas, y cosas de utilería que eran parte de la escena que estaba dejando, para seguir al director de la serie, al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

—Otra cosa —el hombre se apresuró a indicar antes de que se retirara junto a Naruto—, si fuera posible, ¿podrían ensayar la escena siguiente, ustedes tres?

Naruto los miró, y luego sonrió traviesamente, sabía que lo que Kishimoto les estaba pidiendo era una tarea difícil, y ya que dependía de él el tiempo que pasarían ensayando, se equivocaría en su escena muchas veces, con tal de que esos _dos_ se amisten. Kishimoto no se perdió los gestos que aquellos cuatro hicieron, él había creado la historia de aquella serie, pero entre grabaciones, otra historia iba creándose, y también era una muy _entretenida_; Naruto se fue junto a Kishimoto, ambos sonriendo en complicidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke estaba en silencio, estaba cansado, suspiró, miró de reojo a Sakura, y ella parecía más enojada que hace unos instantes; el pelinegro daba por hecho que no la pasaría bien durante aquel tiempo. Por otra parte, Kakashi sentía una gran tensión en el set, miraba de Sasuke, a Sakura, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer iniciar algo; el peligris suspiró de indignación, era cierto que tenían una pequeña escena, no era difícil, o al menos, no del todo, pero ya eran cosas conocidas, no veía la necesidad de ensayar, y era una tortura hacerlo con ellos.

—… —el peligris se aclaró la garganta—, bien, mientras más rápido, mejor —les sugirió, sacando del trance a Sakura, quien hasta ese momento no se dignaba en mirarlos.

—Lo siento, no me siento bien —ella dio unos pasos—, iré a beber un poco de agua.

Sakura se alejó del set, dejando a esos dos solos, estaba algo pálida, y nadie decía nada porque parecía caerle bien a la grabación, pero, la pelirosa estaba extraña, algo evidente para quien estuviese a su alrededor, y cuando aquello sucedía, estaban seguros que Sasuke era culpable.

—¿Qué le hiciste ahora? —Kakashi lo miró enojado, con reproche y culpa escrito en su rostro.

—¿Yo? —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos—, no le hice nada.

—Se lo preguntaré, y más te vale que estés preparado por si tiene que ver contigo.

Kakashi había desarrollado un cierto cariño por la muchacha, no la entendía del todo, pero se sentía responsable por su seguridad, y siendo que conocía perfectamente a esos dos con los que pasaba casi todo su tiempo grabando, no deseaba que la pervirtieran, porque estaba seguro, que muy en el fondo, Sakura era una chica llena de inseguridades, y muy sensible. La pelirosa apareció un par de minutos después, continuaba seria, se puso al lado de Sasuke, donde tenía que ubicarse para la escena, y miró a Kakashi.

—Ensayemos.

—E-está bien, Sakura —desvió la mirada y miró a Sasuke—; hagámoslo.

La escena iba a iniciar, aunque de todas formas faltara la presencia de Naruto en ella, pero por lo menos algo podrían hacer; se pusieron en sus posiciones –tan sólo Kakashi quien lo hizo al instante-, y empezaron.

"—Sasuke-kun —ella lo estaba mirando un tanto incómoda—, ¿qué sucede en el exterior?"

"—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —él la miró despectivamente—, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer —ella ensombreció su mirada y la desvió, por las palabras hirientes de Sasuke, y Kakashi lo notó."

"—Sasuke, ese no es el problema, Naruto y yo queremos saberlo también. Sakura podría pensar en una forma de hacer algo… —comentaba el peligris."

"—Kakashi… eres igual que Sakura ahora —el azabache lo miraba con menosprecio—, guarda silencio, yo estoy a cargo —Kakashi lo miró pensativo."

Todo estaba yendo con normalidad hasta ese punto, ninguno se había equivocado en sus líneas, y en realidad, no habían más, ya que la siguiente le pertenecía a Naruto; decidieron cortarla y hacerlo nuevamente, al menos dos veces más, para que Kishimoto no les reclamara nada, cuando…

—¡Sasuke idiota! —gritó la pelirosa, la cual parecía haberse estado aguantando hasta ese momento, y lo cual hizo que varios actores que estaban por ahí cerca, centraran su atención en aquella escena en particular.

—Espera Sakura, esa parte no te toca a ti —decía el peligris, algo nervioso, e intentando calmar a la chica, la cual mostraba total enojo en su semblante, y dirigido hacia cierto pelinegro.

—No me importa —ella señaló a Sasuke—, ¡él es un idiota! —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

—No entiendo qué te sucede, Sakura —el pelinegro empezó a acercarse a la muchacha, y ella comenzó a retroceder—, tampoco sé de qué me acusas, por lo que no estoy seguro de por qué deba disculparme.

—Estoy cansada —él elevó una de sus cejas—, de ti, y de todo esto.

Kakashi miraba la escena perplejo, nunca había visto a la real Sakura de aquella forma, tan enojada, frustrada, y muchas cosas más; Sasuke, no entendía por qué ella lloraba, ¿quién osaba llamarlo idiota?, de todas maneras, ¿por qué se alejaba de él?, era un ídolo, toda mujer ansiaba tenerlo a su lado, y Sakura era afortunada de trabajar a su lado, eso pensó el primer día de grabación, además de que la personalidad calmada, y algo tímida de la chica era lo mejor, así no tenía que lidiar con una actriz loca, le agradaba la pelirosa, era hermosa, tenía una agradable sonrisa cuando la mostraba, y se esforzaba por hacer un buen trabajo, nada vanidosa como todas las que él conocía, sencilla y amable.

—¡Renuncio! —gritó a los cuatro vientos—, no puedo seguir trabajando junto a ti.

Ella se dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo de allí, dejando mudo a Kakashi, y en shock a Sasuke; para aquel momento, hasta Naruto estaba en aquel lugar, ganándose con aquel drama, y Kishimoto, quien murmuraba cosas con algunos camarógrafos que lo habían seguido. Kishimoto dio un largo suspiro, se acercó a Sasuke, y se veía serio cuando le empezó a hablar.

—Ve y arregla eso —le señaló el camino con la cabeza; Kakashi asintió en conformidad—; Sakura no puede renunciar, la necesitamos para terminar la serie, y es irremplazable, ¿lo entiendes?

Sasuke quería incinerar al mandamás que tenía frente a él, si tan sólo el amateratsu fuera real, ya lo habría utilizado hace mucho, y, ¿por qué él debía ir donde Sakura?, ¿qué iba a poder arreglar él?... _Maldito Kakashi por creerse el padre de todos, maldito Naruto por su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y maldito Kishimoto por buscarlo a él para ese papel._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El pelinegro salió de allí, no porque deseara arreglar aquel asunto, sino porque no quería seguir viendo cómo lo miraban, indudablemente eran miradas de recriminación, suponía que por hacer llorar a una chica, y además de los chismes que empezaban a formar por aquel raro incidente. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba el remolque de la pelirosa, nunca había estado allí antes, y los únicos momentos fuera del set en los que estuvo ella involucrada, fueron en las cenas que hacían de vez en cuando, o las fiestas por cada cien episodios, además de los encuentros por los pasillos, vestuario, y cosas así; respiró profundo, ni idea tenía de qué debía hacer o decir para que ella cambiara de opinión, pero la idea de que Sakura no soportara trabajar con él, le carcomía el cerebro.

—… —tocó a su puerta sin recibir respuesta después de algunos segundos—, ¿Sakura?

—¡Vete! —fue todo lo que oyó.

—Oye, sé que algo te pasa, pero si no me lo explicas, no te puedo ayudar…

—¡Cállate, y lárgate! —Sasuke se sorprendió por el tono de voz que la chica empleó, tan hostil, y ante un inminente ataque de adrenalina y desesperación, de parte de él, al ser rechazado por una mujer, usó su fuerza física, para abrir la puerta, aunque el hombro le quedara doliendo por ello—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Ella ya estaba arrodillada a su lado, preocupada, viendo cómo él sujetaba su hombro con un gesto de dolor, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared del remolque, pero exitosamente, adentro.

—Toqué, pero no me abrías —continuaba sujetando su hombro, sobándolo de rato en rato, aunque realmente no era gran cosa, pero era un buen actor—, este era mi último recurso, y si no logro llevarte de regreso, ellos me…

—… —ella bajó la mirada—, entonces, te enviaron a que hablaras conmigo.

—Sí, fue Kishimoto-san, pero… —ella lo cortó.

—Vete, por favor —ella se levantó de su lugar y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda—, no quiero que hables conmigo porque es tu obligación —la pelirosa llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, para limpiarse las siguientes lágrimas que caían—, la idiota he sido yo —empezó a sollozar—, ni siquiera sé por qué…

—¿Por qué, qué? —cuestionó él, ya habiéndose levantado, y quedando detrás de ella sin que Sakura se hubiese percatado de su cercanía.

—Eso ya no importa, sólo vete, por favor —suplicó, girándose y encontrándose con él, quien al verla tan frágil, oírla con la voz rota, y absorber el dulce aroma de su esencia, no dejó de mirarla.

—¿Me odias?

Sasuke había tomado la muñeca de la chica con una de sus manos, tan sólo para no dejar que volviera a escapar, y con la otra, le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo. Ella dio un paso hacia él, quedando a milímetros, aunque por su estatura, debía pararse en puntitas para encararlo; le sonrió, viendo como reacción, un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico, quien al ver lo mismo en el rostro de ella, aunque más pronunciado, la soltó como si quemara.

—Ya sabes que no, y lo siento, Sasuke —ella respiró hondo, lo necesitaba—; eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, y yo una idiota por amarte sabiendo que nunca seré correspondida, al igual que mi personaje.

—¿Sakura Haruno? —por fin se atrevió a decir algo.

—Sí, ella —la pelirosa intentaba no quitar su sonrisa de su rostro, no deseaba que lo último que él recordara de ella fuera una chica llorona y molesta—. Sé que no eres igual al tuyo, y me alegra, tú eres mejor que él, pero creo que yo tengo muchas cosas en común con el mío; esta historia sólo me recuerda el sufrimiento de Sakura Haruno por Sasuke Uchiha, aunque ella tuvo la valentía de confesarse, de ofrecerle algo mejor, lo ayudó, y ahora, a pesar de todo lo que él ha hecho, parece haberlo perdonado, aun cuando él continúa tratándola como basura.

—Sakura Haruno no merece a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón, ella necesita de alguien que también piense en sus necesidades, y no sólo en él; necesita alguien que no la haga sentir inferior.

El silencio cayó entre ellos por alrededor de un minuto, ambos actores no dejaban de mirarse, ya no era incómodo.

—Quería saber… —él desvió su mirada—… no vine tan sólo porque me enviaran, en serio deseaba saber qué te había hecho.

—No me hiciste nada, Sasuke —ella acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—, sólo que yo… ya no puedo soportarlo más.

—Sakura, yo…

—No digas nada más, en verdad siento mucho haberte culpado, y haberte tratado tan mal, yo espero que las grabaciones acaben pronto, así ya no tendremos que vernos —una risa, casi burlona, salió de sus labios, pero él continuaba serio—; de todas formas no sería justo para Kishimoto-san que lo dejara así, y nada profesional de mi parte, por supuesto.

—Tienes razón —dijo él ante lo último.

—Me siento mejor —alzó sus brazos, como estirándose, y otra de esas sonrisas que a él le encantaban, se asomó—, fue algo parecido a una confesión, creía que no sería capaz de decírtelo, pero espero que lo olvides, Sasuke.

—Oye… —ella lo miró interrogante, esperando que continuara.

Él se acercó a la pelirosa, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, estaba seguro que era el primero de ella, habían trabajado juntos desde pequeños, y nunca oyó que tuviera novio; al principio Sakura no supo cómo tomarlo, sentía la lengua de él jugando con la suya, su cuerpo vibraba de emoción, y muchos otros sentimientos que sabía eran nuevos, pero que estaba segura, eran parte de sentirse correspondida por la persona que amas se acumulaban en todas partes; ¿mariposas en el estómago?, eso era decir poco. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran, y mirara uno el rostro sonrojado del otro, algo avergonzados por la situación.

—S-sasuke… —ella acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos, quizás con algo de incredulidad por lo que había ocurrido, y agitada—… ¿qué sig…?

—… —una sonrisa torcida, y las manos en los bolsillos—, si quieres saber qué sigue, debemos esperar hasta el siguiente descanso.

Él empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y ella continuaba en el lugar donde la había dejado, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, apoyándose en la pared, para no caer, cuando él se giró un poco antes de salir, y la miró, provocando que a ella se le parara el corazón.

—Sakura, gracias por creer que soy mejor que mi personaje —ella abrió más los ojos de la impresión—; y a partir de ahora, divirtámonos juntos.

Ella asintió, no tenía idea de qué significaran aquellas palabras, pero le daba gracias a Kishimoto por haber pensado en ella para el papel, ya que la ayudó a volverse alguien más valiente de lo que era.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kishimoto estaba fuera del remolque de Sakura, y no estaba solo, uno de sus camarógrafos lo acompañaba, y estaba cerca a la ventana que los dejaba ver todo lo que había estado pasando allí.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó el director, con algo de emoción.

El camarógrafo alzó el pulgar en señal de éxito, y Kishimoto sonrió.

—Bien, la serie Naruto ya se acaba, pero ya tenemos una nueva sobre ruedas, y quién diría que sería de estos dos —Kishimoto empezó a reír como loco, y luego se detuvo—; pero la próxima que alguien llame _idiota_ a Sasuke, no perdonaré que no lo graben.

Una gran gota descendió por la sien del pobre camarógrafo, quien se apresuraba en alejarse del lugar junto al director, cuando sintieron que Sakura salía del remolque, para continuar con su ahora, más llevadero trabajo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Espero y les haya gustado… claro que me haría feliz que me pusieran un review **

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
